A Wedding To Remember
by zeopurple
Summary: A one shot scene that was left out of my story A Season To Remember.


**Author's Note: **_Thanks to HarryPassionFan, PrettyDiva, Tommyfan4ever, ULTRA SONIC, ThePink1atReefside, Purple Strobe, Lushiouschell, and GinaStar for reviewing the last chapter of A Season To Remember. Consider this an early Christmas present. Hope you enjoy!!!_

Katherine slowly opened her eyes as rays of sunlight began to pour into her old bedroom. She had come home to Angel Grove from Reefside where she was currently a teacher earlier in the week. A smile crept across her face as she realized that morning had finally arrived and today was the most important day of her life. A day she had been dreaming of since she first laid eyes on the man she loved. Today was her wedding day. And despite all the hard work it had taken to pull this wedding off three days before Christmas, everything was just the way she wanted it.

"Good morning sweetheart," Marie Hillard said as she entered the room carrying a tray full of breakfast food.

"Oh Mom, you didn't have to do this," Kat said when her mother sat the tray down in front of her.

"Nonsense, it's your wedding day and you're going to be on your feet all day you have to eat something," Marie told her.

"It's my wedding day," Kat repeated happily as she took a bite of the toast.

"Now hurry up, we have to get to the hair dresser soon," Marie said placing a kiss on Katherine's forehead before leaving the room.

A few hours later, Tommy too was waking up at his parent's home where Jason who was his best man had spent the night along with Rocky and Adam.

"Rise and shine Tommy," Jason said as burst through the door and turned on the light in Tommy's room.

"What time is it?" Tommy asked as he sat up in bed.

"It's time for you to get up, it's your wedding day," Adam replied.

"My wedding day, today's the day that Katherine becomes my wife," Tommy said with a smile.

"Not if you don't get up she doesn't," Rocky quipped and Tommy threw a pillow at his head.

"I'm sure the girls have been up for awhile now, doing hair and makeup and all that junk," Jason remarked.

"Yeah, I am so glad I'm a guy," Rocky commented.

"Well whatever it is they do all morning, it's worth it, I can still remember how beautiful Tanya looked on our wedding day," Adam said.

"I'll always remember your wedding day but for a different reason," Tommy told him.

_Tanya and Adam's Wedding reception_

"_Congratulations Adam, I hope you and Tanya are happy together," Tommy said. _

"_Thanks we will be, so any thoughts on when you and Kat will be getting married," Adam replied. Tommy and Katherine had started dating again soon after Katherine ended up teaching in Reefside._

"_Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot lately, I even went out and bought a ring but there just hasn't been the right time, something always seems to come up before I can ask her," Tommy told him. _

"_So ask her right now," Adam said. _

"_You can't be serious, I can't ask Katherine to marry me here," Tommy replied. _

"_What's stopping you?" Adam questioned. _

"_Well for one thing this is yours and Tanya's day, I wouldn't want to take anything away from you," Tommy told him. _

"_You wouldn't be, if anything it'll just make this day more special," Adam replied. _

"_I don't know Adam I kind of wanted to do something really romantic," Tommy said. _

"_What's more romantic than a wedding, come on oh fearless leader surely you're not afraid," Adam said. _

"_Of course I'm not afraid," Tommy told him. _

"_Ok, then it's settled," Adam said as he walked away. _

"_Adam, wait," Tommy said but Adam continued walking until he came to where his wife was standing. Tommy watched as Adam whispered something into Tanya's ear and she smiled as Adam walked up and grabbed a microphone._

"_Excuse me everyone, I just want to thank you all for sharing this day with Tanya and me, we are so in love and all we want is for everyone that we love to find as much joy and happiness, that being said, I think my friend Tommy has something important that he needs to say to someone very special," Adam said as he motioned for Tommy to come over. _

_Tommy couldn't believe that he was actually about to ask Katherine to marry him in front of all these people. But deep inside, Tommy knew that there would probably never be a right or perfect time. All he wanted to do was ask the woman he loved to marry him and there was no time life the present. Tommy took the microphone out of Adam's hand and walked over to where Katherine was standing probably wondering what Tommy was up too. _

"_Katherine, Adam and Tanya have given me their blessing to ask you something very important," Tommy told her. _

"_Tommy, what's going on?" Kat asked as Tommy took her hand. _

"_Katherine, I love you, I don't think I tell you as much as I should but I do, I love you with all of my heart, you have always been there for me in every way that mattered and I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life without you, that being said," Tommy said as he got down on one knee and fished a ring box out of his pocket. _

"_Oh Tommy," Kat said as tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_Katherine Marie Hillard, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tommy asked. _

"_Yes, Tommy I will, of course I will," Kat said as Tommy slipped the ring on her finger. _

Tommy waited nervously at the end of the aisle as the music began to play. Jason stood beside him followed by Adam, Rocky, Billy and Zack. They gave him looks of encouragement as the bridesmaids began to enter. First was Cassie, then Kim, Hayley, Aisha and Tanya who was the matron of honor. At last, it was Katherine's turn and all the guests stood up as they waited for Katherine to begin her walk escorted by her father.

"Dad, are you crying," Kat asked as they stood at the back of the church.

"I can't help it princess, this is the hardest day of my life, your all grown up and now you're going to be someone's wife," Jack Hillard told her.

"Oh dad, I may be someone's wife but I'll always be your little girl," Kat told him as they began to walk down the aisle.

Tears began to fall down Tommy's eyes as he watched the most beautiful woman in the world coming towards him.

"Take care of her son," Jack said as he shook Tommy's hand.

"I will sir, I promise," Tommy replied as he joined hands with Katherine.

"You are so beautiful," Tommy told her and Katherine mouthed I love you.

"Dearly beloved we have come here today to celebrate the love that is shared between Tommy and Katherine," the minister began.

"Do you Thomas James Oliver, take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do," Tommy said.

"Do you Katherine Marie Hillard, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Kat said.

"Now I believe Tommy and Katherine have some words that they would like to share with each other," the minister said.

"Katherine, I'm standing here and I still can't believe that I deserve you. I wouldn't be the man I am right now if it wasn't for you. I thought I was brave, but I found out that it takes more courage to open up to another person. I thought I was strong, but you showed me that it takes more strength to let people see your feelings. And I thought I knew how to love, but now I know that it's much harder to let someone love me. That someone is you. You saw into my heart when no one else could and you believed in me. So I'm going spend the rest of my life living up to the faith you have in me. I love you so much," Tommy said.

"Tommy, when I was a little girl, I dreamed of loving a man who was brave and strong and true; and a romantic wedding surrounded by the people I love most. I never told that secret dream to anyone, but some how you found out. You gave me that dream. You made it come true. There's just one thing that's different; it's far more wonderful than I ever imagined. I dreamed of being in love, I never dreamed of sharing my soul. I dreamed of sharing my thoughts, but I never dreamed that someone could hear me without words. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence; I looked for you and you were there. I am yours forever. I love you," Kat told him.

"We will now have the exchange of the rings," the minister said.

"Katherine, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live."

"Tommy, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live."

"For as much as Tommy and Katherine have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and have pledged their faithfulness each to the other by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister according to the laws of the State of California, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together. Those that God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

"Tommy, you may now kiss your bride," the minister said as Tommy leaned in to give Katherine as kiss and cheers were heard from their guests.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."

"I love you Katherine," Tommy said.

"I love you too," she said as they walked out of the church.


End file.
